The Heiress of the Crimson Whirling Tide
by recon34117
Summary: The Uzumaki clan, one the most feared and well respected clan, Founder of Uzuiokagure no Sato before it was destroyed. Some say it was fear for their skills and bloodline, others say it was due to their rising power, that is only half the truth. Now a few years later, an heiress shall rise and remind the world of Uzumaki clan's greatness. Follows Canon progression, not story-line.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED NARUTO. THOSE RIGHTS GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO WHO WROTE AND OWNS NARUTO.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Oct. 10__th__ 477 - Saturday_

_(Monday - 7:40 P.M) Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

It is a peaceful night in Konoha; the light of the full moon shimmer's the surface of the earth and gently lit the buildings and walls of konoha allowing this great village to shine silver on this night. The citizens are enjoying the cool breeze the evening brings. The streets were well lit; the restaurants are full of couples, families or the occasional group of friends wanting to have a good time. The night seems perfect, well, except for handful of people….

_(7:40 P.M) Disclosed Location – 30 Kilometres from Konohagakure no Sato_

Minato "the Yellow flash" Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, is revered as one of the most powerful ninja of him time. As one of 4 ninja's to be classified as a SS-class ninja, he was well respected and loved by his people and hated and despised of by his enemies and others outside his village. He is one of the youngest Hokage around, being only 22 years holding a SS-class rank on the bingo book and a Hokage at that age is an incredible accomplishment. Many fear his him for the power he wields, but nobody knows what his weakness is and that made others believe he has none and that he fears no one, but that is not true. Minato has but one fear and weakness that could make him, or any person for that matter, cower and whimper in fright and terror.

"MINATO THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THIS I WILL CUT OFF WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN AND THEN SHOVE MY KATANA UP YOUR ASS SIDE WAYS!"

This fear is none other, than his wife, Konoha's Red Hot Blooded Habanero, Kushina "The Crimson Fury" Uzumaki.

"Kushina keep pushing I can see the head!" A busty blonde said.

"Come on Kushina-hime you can do it!" Minato encouraged his wife.

"GO DIE IN A DITCH MINATO! ARRRRGHHHH! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO KAMI!" Kushina screamed.

"You are almost there Kushi-neechan!" A small boy said.

"PUSH KUSHINA! PUSH!" the same busty blonde said.

"ARRRRRGGHHHH I'M TRYING TSUNADE I'M TRYING!" Kushina screamed.

"WELL PUSH HARDER!" the now named Tsunade shot back.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Kushina screamed as she pushed one last time.

"WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA!"

The cry echoed in the room as everyone remained silent, except for the panting of one tired Kushina.

"Kushina-hime….." Minato whispered.

"Kushina, it's….it's a girl….a beautiful healthy baby girl." Tsunade said.

"Can….can I see her…" Kushina whispered weakly.

"Of course, the mother should always be the first one to see her child." Tsunade replied as pools of water began to from on the rim of her eyes as she handed down the baby to her.

"WAAAAA! WAAAA!" the baby girl cried.

Kushina grabbed the bundled baby and laid her softly in her chest, her arms wrapping around the bundle her arms to give her baby girl warmth and sense of security that only a mother could give.

"Shhhhhh it's O.K little one, it's O.K my baby, mommy is her." She said softly and sweetly.

The baby stopped crying, and looked into the eyes of her mother, her cerulean eyes looking directly at Kushina's purple ones. The baby continued to stare at the eyes of her mother and soon enough she giggled cutely, her arms waving the air trying to reach, touch her mother's face.

Kushina laughed with pure happiness and joy as gazed upon her child. Minato walked at her side and was smiling happily at his wife and child. He had tears of joy in each eye due to the fact he could not contain it. He has a daughter, a beautiful red-haired and blue-eyed daughter.

The people present were also laughing softly and quietly, Tsunade was happy for both Kushina and Minato. She was going to be a godmother to their child; she had one more precious person in her life. Shizune was beside Tsunade as she too was crying tears of joy for the family in front of her. Jiraiya who was in the background had a large smile on his face. His apprentice and student had a child with one hell of a woman, that and their daughter's name was derived from the main character in his first book, "The tales of the utterly gutsy ninja." Hence, he was made Godfather. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage was also their beside Jiraiya, along with his wife Biwoko, both are happy for the couple in front of them. It seemed not too long ago they had their son, Sarutobi Asuma.

The last one in the room is a small boy. Everyone in the room save Kushina knew him. The young boy was 4 years old they could tell, but there is some sort of aura around the boy and they could point out what it is. Minato and the rest were curious on who the boy is and more so when Kushina wanted him to be present in the room. Whenever one of them asks who the boy is, Kushina simply said he was a friend of hers. She said nothing about his life, who his parents were, where he lives and even his name. They were all curious since they often see the boy accompanying Kushina around the village before she was pregnant. They would be at Ichiraku's eating whenever Minato was busy with his job as Hokage. But other than that the boy was mystery. A 'ghost' of sorts. Minato tried searching for his files and records for who the boy might be. But without a name it would impossible. He would try getting the boy's name whenever he sees him, but every time the boy would simply vanish whenever he turned a corner or pass through a crowd. Whoever he is, Kushina trusts him a lot since only the one's present in the room knew of Minato and Kushina's child.

As to why nobody else knows is simple, Kushina had Tsunade place her special genjutsu on Kushina during her 2nd month being pregnant in order to hide her pregnancy. Also, Kushina and Minato were secretly married by the Third Hokage and thus, nobody outside the room knows of their relationship. Some could speculate but they could not find proof of them being a couple and thus led them to think it was only a myth or they simply have a sister-brother relationship because of their attachment to one another.

"Kushi-neechan can I see her?" The young boy asked.

"Of course, come here little shirudo (1), hehe." Kushina said with a giggle at the end.

The little boy pouted. Kushina always called her little shirudo because she could see his noble spirit. That and when he was young, he always liked to have shield by his side along with a sword. She knew he had no aspiration to become a ninja and asked him why he always seemed to carry around a shield. He replied: "Because, I can always count on it to protect me from harm, and that no matter what, it could never be turned against me." Because he was short for his age, truth be told Shirudo is not his name, she referred to him as 'little shirudo' because of his strange attachment to a shield and it stuck.

"Kushi-neechan~! I am not that short." He said all the while pouting.

Shirudo walked on over to Kushina's side opposite of Minato and looked at the small child held at Kushina's arms. He saw the little girl look at him with her deep cerulean eyes then smiled at him. He smiled back at the baby and cooing at her with his index finger, making the little baby laugh. Kushina and the others were enjoying the sight before them. It was like how a big brother would treat his sibling.

"What's her name Kushi-neechan?" the Shirudo asked while playing with the baby.

Kushina looked at Minato and smiled, Minato smiled back and answered for her.

"We'll name her, Naruko, after Jiraiya-sensei's main character in his first book, Naruto." He said proudly, looking at the direction of his sensei that had a big smile on his face and a thumb's up.

"Naruko." Shirudo said.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl, I have feeling she would grow up to be an amazing princess, just like you Kushi-neechan." He continued with a small smile.

"hai-hai, I bet she will. Why my little Shirudo, if I didn't know better you would want to be her prince." Kushina said with a grin that threatened to split her face.

Shirudo simply laughed with unnoticeable tinge of pink in his cheeks and said.

"I don't think so Kushi-neechan, I'm would too old for her. But I will always be there for her, like you were for me neechan." He calmly replied.

Tsunade and Minato were shaking their heads for Kushina's antics with a smile. They are surprised by Little Shirudo because he seemed older for his age. Before that line of though could continue, Minato spoke up.

"Well, Little Shirudo, could I count on you to keep my daughter safe?" He said in a joking manner.

Shirudo replied: "Don't worry Hokage-sama, I will protect her, and I'll beat up the bullies that trouble her. That and if she gets a boyfriend to soon…..I'll hold him, while you punch." Shirudo replied and chuckled lightly at the end.

Minato chuckled along with everyone else in the room at the young boy's joke. Even Kushina gave a mirthful chuckle. Shirudo was already acting like a big-brother for her daughter. She was happy to have Shirudo by her side. Ever since that incident last year, they have gotten close and trust each other inexplicitly. When they first got to know each other, he was very shy and meek. But as they got closer, he began opening up to her and she began to see a courageous, virtuous and kind-hearted young boy. But, when his precious people are threatened he would turn from a calm and shy boy, to a cold and dark one. She only saw him turn into this 'persona' after that incident. Kushina was frightened with the sudden change. His eyes would turn dead, as if no soul existed within his body. It was similar to Minato's but in more darker and sinister way. For someone so young, to carry such Malice and Darkness was both sad and scary. When she asked how he could do that, he simply tried to change the subject or keep quiet to avoid it all together. She never got him to open up about his past and she would not pressure him to do so. "It's a past, best forgotten." He said in tone that made it final.

Everyone in the room was in a happy mood. They were happy for the new family happy for Minato and Kushina, but all that was about to change.

Just then, all of the occupants in the room felt the ANBU guarding the area were all one by one dying. They knew it was coming their way and prepared to protect the baby. Their lives be damned the child was more important to them than their own lives. A moment later the front door to the room exploded and one of the ANBU guards fell forward dead, with his throat slit. In the distraction and in a flash of speed, Biwoko was taken hostage by the masked assailant. A Kunai pointed at her throat.

"Nobody move. Or the Sandaime's wife **DIES**." He threatened.

Nobody dared moved especially the Sandaime. Kami knows how much he loved his wife as much as his village.

The masked man then began to move towards Kushina and the Baby. As he was within reach he went to try and stab his Kunai on Biwoko's throat. The Sandaime could only watch in horror was his wife was about to be killed. Just then, a kunai went sailing through the air aimed at the temple of the masked man. Seeing this, the man became intangible and the kunai simply passed through Biwoko's throat leaving her unharmed. Seeing the opening, the one who threw the kunai launched himself at the assailant in an effort to buy Biwoko time to get away from the man. The man looked to the direction in which the kunai was thrown and saw a small boy's fist about to smash his face. He blocked the strike, grabbed the boy and kneed him hard in the gut, making said boy cough out a large amount of blood and then the masked assailant punched the boy hard, making the boy fly through the air and smash to the opposite wall. Cracks could be seen where the small boy hit the wall, showing just how hard the hand hit him.

Everyone was shocked at Shirudo's actions and bravery. He managed to save Biwoko but in doing so, he was struck himself. Everyone watch in horror as Shirudo's small body fell towards the floor unmoving. Blood was flowing down his head and his mouth showing how bad he was hit.

"NOOOO!" Kushina cried. Her friend, he was badly hurt protecting Biwoko from the masked man.

Just then, the masked man grabbed Naruko from her mother's arms and pointed a kunai at her small head. She was crying and then she was put under a genjutsu in order to her to sleep. The man was fast and with the distractions even Minato was tricked. Everyone stood frozen in place and Kushina was crying, her daughter was taken from her and now, Naruko is in danger.

"Now now, let's not be hasty. We wouldn't want little Naruko here getting hurt now do we?" the masked man said darkly.

"NARUKO! Please don't harm my baby! What do you want from us?!" Kushina cried out frantically.

"I simply want was is rightfully mine." He said.

"And what would that be?" Minato asked, all the while thinking of ways he could save his daughter.

"The Kyuubi of course kukuku" The masked man chuckled in a sinister way.

"The kyu-kyuubi?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, I want it back, even if it means killing this little flesh bag and releasing it from that pathetic Jinchuriki." The man said in a dark and serious tone.

"YOU BASTARD! That's my Child and Wife you are talking about!" Minato shouted angrily.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked rhetorically.

"You **WILL** give be back what is mine or little Naruko won't live to see the light of day." He threatened again.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GIVE YOU BACK THE KYUUBI! Just please…. Don't hurt my daughter." Kushina pleaded.

"Kushina! Don't-"Minato tried reasoning with his wife but was cut off.

"Don't even try Minato! We both know we can't risk Naruko's well-being!" Kushina shot at Minato.

"I'm glad you see…reason." Just as he finished he threw the baby in the air and went to grab Kushina

Minato, seeing this acted fast and grabbed his daughter but what he saw shocked him. Her bundle was riddled with explosive tags. The Masked up seeing Minato holding the bundle smirked under his masked and tried to make the necessary hand sign to trigger it. But, before he could Shizune shot poisoned senbon needles at him. With that distraction Minato quickly removed his daughter from the bundle and threw the rag away in a safe distance to avoid any harm to come to Naruko.

The Masked man, seeing how his plan to kill Minato failed, cursed. But, he had to continue his original plan. And so, he quickly disappeared within the vortex he created and teleported him and Kushina somewhere else just before Jiraiya and Sarutobi could engage him.

"Dammit! He got away!" Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade-Shisou! Little Knight is hurt badly! "Shizune Shouted.

Tsunade was still shock at the attempt on her godchild's life and with Kushina gone she was in panic.

"Shizune, you triage him and see what the damage is." Tsunade, still trying hard to collect herself.

Shizune started giving Shirudo as triage and basic medical treatment. After doing so, Shirudo started waking up and groggily sat up leaning his back to the wall. Shizune then gave him a diagnostic to see what further damage he suffered. So far he had 6 broken ribs, a cracked skull, minor internal bleeding and a concussion. It was surprising to see him awake let alone move. As Shizune was treating him, Jiraiya, Minato and Hiruzen were assessing the situation. Biwoko and Hiruzen want to thank the young man, but that can wait till later. Biwoko was helping Tsunade recuperate.

"Where….Where is Kushi-neechan?" Shirudo asked weakly as he was still reeling from the pain.

Shizune gave him the run-down on what occurred. Needless to say he was furious. Killing Intent was leaking from him at an alarming level. Everyone in the room stood surprised. How could a 4 year old have this much killing intent. Just then he lifted his head and the others looked at his eyes and were shocked. His eyes glowed deep violet and were now dead and filled with so much malice and hate it made all the occupants shiver lightly.

"Where did he take her?" He asked in a cold deadly and demanding tone.

Jiraiya snapping out of his stupor replied.

"We don't know yet. We are about to send our Ninja's out to find them."

Little Knight nodded at this and asked again.

"Is Naruko safe?" he asked with concern. The dark 'persona' now gone, his eyes reverted back to its original colour and Shirudo was back to his old self.

"Yes, she is fine. She was put under a sleep genjutsu." Minato replied while holding Naruko in his arms.

Once more Shirudo nodded. Shizune finished with her triage, but his concussion and internal bleeding would take too long and too much chakra to heal and so she apologised about not fully healing him and he said he understood. He got up and started checking on his joints. After he sat down at the nearby chair to rest a while and think on the situation. He wanted to check on Naruko, but Minato seemed to be in deep thought while rocking his daughter but he knew better than interrupt.

Minato meanwhile cursed his luck. His wife is now gone with the mad-man and with the plan to extract the kyuubi from her, she could all but die from it. Just then, a squad of ANBU arrived via shunsin and Minato ordered them to search around inside and outside the village for his wife and the masked terrorist. All of the Ninja's from Chuunin to Jonin were gathered at the open plaza awaiting orders. Minato gave the Sandaime a nod. Knowing what Minato was thinking, he quickly went to the plaza and addressed the Ninja's of the situation saying that Konoha was attacked by a terrorist and Kushina was kidnapped not too long ago. He gave them the order to help the ANBU track down Kushina and capture or eliminate the terrorist. As quickly as he finished all the Ninja's chorused "Hai" and followed orders. Hiruzen could only hope they were not too late.

_(7:55 P.M) Unknown Location- 30 Miles from Konohagakure no Sato_

The masked assailant teleported to a small island with a stone table on the middle, with seals placed on it. He laid Kushina on the table and started preparing the ritual. He removed the portion of the hospital gown that covers Kushina's stomach where the seal is located.

"Now then, let us begin." The masked man said.

Just then he began performing a large amount of hand signs, just as he finished he opened his palms and his fingers began to glow with seals or symbols on it and slammed it on Kushina's stomach. Kushina cried out a painful scream as the pain of extracting a Bijuu is excruciatingly painful.

_(Inside the seal)_

'**What the….What's going on." **Kyuubi grumbled.

The Kyuubi was pinned to a massive stone ball with chains restricting his movement thanks to Kushina's Unique Chakra Chains. He was trapped there for as long as he could remember after being resealed. He was asleep when he could feel the seal holding him breaking and forcing his chakra outwards. Something or Someone was attempting to free him.

"**The seal… IT'S BREAKING! HAHAHAHA I WILL BE FREE AT LONG LAST!" **Kyuubi cried out in joy and glee. Just then, he felt an eerie familiar presence outside the seal. The person summoning him….was familiar.

"**I….I know this presence, but who could…..No. IT CANNOT BE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! NO! I WILL NOT BE HIS SLAVE OR TOOL EVER AGAIN! ONCE I ESCAPE I WILL FINISH WHAT THAT BASTARD HASHIRAMA COULD NOT AND KILL THAT PEST!"** Kyuubi screamed out.

Just after finishing that statement, he was removed from the seal. Kyuubi felt light headed and groggy from the extraction. Now he was outside the seal once more, breathing again the fresh air he so long missed and feeling the cold wind on his fur to which he loved to indulge in.

Just then he remembered he just got out of the sea. He opened his eyes to scan his surroundings to see if it was true. To his joy it was, just then he saw a figure below him and altar with a red-haired woman strapped to it with chains. He then remembered now how he got out of the seal and just before he could continue his line of thought, he saw red eyes with 3 tomoe's shift to a tri-bladed shuriken and the moment the transformation was completed, he only saw red and soon enough, darkness.

**CHAPTER END**

Little Shirudo is a nick-name Kushina gave the boy. It is not his actual name, but he got used to it since Kushina calls him that regularly. As for his appearance, well, I have something in mind for that but I will not be detailing his appearance the slightest bit for a while. Why? Because, it would be fun to reveal bit after to bit. Hell his eye colour (original) is not even known! :3

**Notes:**

Naruko would grow up almost similar to the way Naruto grew up in the canon except hers would be much harsher. In the canon it was Hiruzen who told the council of Naruto's Jinchuriki status and the reason to Naruto's cruel mistreatment. Here is a little spoiler, he did the same thing but with a small and yet significant change.

Shirudo is an OC I made. Most OC in other fictions are Ninja's, Mercenary's or Samurai's. Shirudo is none of these. He has the skill, techniques and means to be a ninja and with that a possible mercenary but again as mentioned earlier he refrained from becoming a ninja. What will he be and what is his role in this fiction is still up for discussion.

Pairings. I have not yet thought of a pairing for Naruko. Maybe I can make a Naruto that is an OOC and not related to Naruko and pair him with her. Or Maybe Sasuke x Naruko, Shino X Naruko or maybe Naruko x Chojuro pairing. I'd ask for what you ladies and gentlemen would like for a pairing, but again that decision lies upon me because, well, I am the one writing.

Updates. Do not expect me to update daily, weekly or monthly. It all depends on my mood to write not to mention inspiration. At best 2 months or less for an update or a new chapter. So please, do not hate me for this because I have a life too but I promise I would do by best not to disappoint and to stick with the 2 or less months per update. For now good day, goodnight and goodbye. Ladies, Gentlemen. PS. Review, not flaming, but criticizing is highly encouraged for better reading experience and satisfaction.


End file.
